Hulk and The League of Superheroines
by Hulkfan96
Summary: When Hulk is sucked into a world where all men are dead, he might be this world's only hope for a brighter future. Rated M for adult situations and language.
1. Odd Man Out

-**Themyscira**-

Aresia, the adopted sister of Diana, aka Wonder Woman, as her family had been killed in a war and she was raised as an Amazon. However, she was under the strong belief that in order for women to be free, every man on the planet must 'removed'. To do this, she spent an extended amount of time alone, isolated in a tower as she did extensive research on biology, chemistry, and germ warfare. Aresia then traveled to Metropolis and recruited some criminals by promising them money, power, and total dominion over the world. As the criminals did her bidding with no problem, Aresia got what she needed to unleash her grand plan and used the same criminals she recruited as her first test subjects. They quickly succumbed to the new virus and died horrible deaths. Aresia, satisfied with the results, smiles to herself.

Over the years, the virus grows larger and more powerful, spreading across the globe like wildfire. This virus was so powerful, even male members of the Justice League fell victim to it, such as Superman, Batman, the Flash, Martian Manhunter, and Green Lantern. Worst of all, even male teenagers and children weren't spared from the virus, and unborn babies perished in the wombs of their mothers.

Diana, Hawkgirl, and Queen Hippolyta tried their best to stop Aresia, even going as far as telling Aresia that her life was saved her and brought her to Themyscira, even if it killed him. Despite this news, Aresia was unrepentant and continues with her evil plan.

The world continues to spiral out of control and fall into chaos as more and more men succumb to Aresia's virus every day, in what could be described as 'gender genocide', and Aresia was doing this under the Amazon teachings of old.

However, after an undetermined amount of time, the female members of the Justice League managed to pick the world back up, despite how bad things have gotten recently, with some help from some female world leaders, but they knew mankind would eventually go extinct from the virus.

* * *

-**Five Years Later**-

**Watchtower**

Wonder Woman, who is now the leader of the Justice League, gazes down at Earth from a window, feeling immense sorrow for the state of the planet, even though things on Earth are stable for now, despite men being gone, but since most of the villains were male, crime was virtually nonexistent. Diana also feels responsible for what happened, as she didn't stop Aresia when she had the chance.

As Diana continues to stare down at Earth, Hawkgirl speaks up and asks, "What's wrong, Diana?"

"I think you already know what's wrong." The demi-goddess responds softly with a tone of bitterness.

Hawkgirl gives her a sympathetic look and says, "Diana, we did all we could."

"I know that, but we still failed!" And now humanity is doomed to extinction." Diana angrily replies. "If only I aimed for her head..." She adds quietly.

"It's not like Aresia had a stamp on her forehead that said she was gonna kill every male on the planet, Di." Karen Starr, aka Power Girl softly said. "You couldn't have known."

Despite their words of comfort, Diana still felt guilty, but unbeknownst to any of them, their prayers were about to be answered...

* * *

-**Marvel Universe: Earth 616**-

**New York**

Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Thor, Scarlett Witch, Quicksilver, Black Panther, Vision, Ms. Marvel, Wasp, and Ant-Man are battling the Squadron Supreme, which is comprised of Hyperion, Nighthawk, Doctor Spectrum, Power Princess, Nuke, and Speed Demon. The villains are trying to steal something from Oscorp Labs, and the Avengers were called in to stop them, but the Squadron Supreme will not stop until they get what they came for.

Hulk, Thor, and Ms. Marvel trade blows with Hyperion, Nuke, and Power Princess while Quicksilver fights Speed Demon. Hyperion knocks Thor and Ms. Marvel away, leaving Hulk to fight him on his own. The two powerhouses collide as Quicksilver takes on Speed Demon.

"Come back here!" Quicksilver shouts as he chases Speed Demon across the facility, trading blows with him whenever he's able to reach his speedy foe. Suddenly, Speed Demon was stopped in his tracks and he looks down, finding his feet wrapped up in red energy; courtesy of Scarlett Witch. Before Speed Demon could respond, he's knocked out by Quicksilver.

As the heroes and villains continue to clash, Hulk is punched into the machine that the villains were attempting to steal, which opens a wormhole to another dimension. Once Hulk is sucked into said wormhole, it then closes before exploding, much to the horror of the Avengers. Angered by the supposed death of their fellow Avenger, the rest of the heroes fight on with more brutality. They eventually defeat the villains, but it doesn't help the pain of apparently losing Hulk. Thor, Iron Man, Wasp, and Black Widow take his 'passing' the hardest, especially Black Widow, who had feelings for him, albeit hidden feelings.

* * *

-**DC Universe**-

**Earth 1**

**Metropolis**

Bruce wakes up, groaning in an alley. He slowly sits against the alley's wall until he's able to stand up and walks out of the alley, discovering he was still in New York, but a much more futuristic version of it. Bruce is really confused, especially upon realizing that he only sees women walking around; there isn't a man in sight.

"What the hell is going on? Why are there no men?" Bruce asks himself. He hears a feminine voice call out to him, so he turns around, his eyes setting on a pretty woman with honey blonde hair that she kept loose. She was wearing a brown tunic, a skirt that reached her knees, and a pair of glasses covering her face.

"H-How are you still alive?" The woman asks with immense surprise.

"What? What do you mean no that?" Bruce asks, confused by her question. The woman clears her throat before telling him about Aresia and how she released the lethal virus five years prior that killed every man and unborn male child on Earth, and was still in the air, much to Bruce's horror.

"How are you immune to the virus?" The woman asks.

Figuring it was because of the Hulk that was making him immune, he decided to keep his monstrous alter ego a secret for now. "Well...it's kind of complicated. By the way, I'm Bruce. Bruce Banner."

The woman nods slightly before thinking that if Bruce was immune to the virus, he could help solve Earth's problem. "Come with me to S.T.A.R. Labs. The scientists there can run some blood tests on you. If you're immune, it's possible we could make your immunity into a vaccine for future generations or whatever."

Bruce thinks it over for a bit, sighing before nodding his head. "Okay. Sure."

The woman smiles as she leads Bruce to the aforementioned building. "Oh, I'm Felicity. Felicity Smoak."

* * *

-**Later**-

As Bruce and Felicity walk down the sidewalk, several women notice Bruce, shocked to see a man walking around and showing no signs of infection while other women, happy to see a man after so long, look at him with intense desire. Bruce lacking a shirt didn't exactly help either. Bruce notices the women gazing at him, which was making him nervous. "Felicity...these women are looking at me like they're about to devour me...sexually."

Felicity's eyes widen as she looks around at the women. Thinking quickly, she grabs Bruce by the wrist and runs towards the S.T.A.R. Labs building, entering said building and locking the door behind them, separating them from the lustful females outside.

Bruce and Felicity sigh in relief before several female scientists see Bruce and gasp, shocked to see a man walking around, unaffected by the virus. "Is he...r-real?" One of the scientists asks Felicity.

"Oh, he's real. He's 100% real." Felicity says with a chuckle. "You gals can ogle him later. Come on, Bruce. Let's get some blood drawn." Bruce nods as the two head off to a separate room, the other scientists looking at Bruce with desire, but they were able to keep calm, as opposed to the women that were practically onto Bruce like a dog on a steak.

* * *

-**Later**-

Felicity injects a syringe into Bruce's arm, drawing some blood into it before pulling it out and marking it 'Bruce' before bandaging his arm. One of the lady scientists enters, getting a glimpse of Bruce's shirtless body before handing him a shirt.

"Thank you." Bruce says to the scientist, who smiles cutely as he puts it on.

"You're welcome." She says, still smiling before walking off.

"Well, I'm hungry. How about you?" Felicity says with a sigh.

"Starving." Bruce chuckles. Felicity chuckles back as she leads him to the cafeteria.

* * *

-**Cafeteria**-

Bruce sits at one of the tables, a tray covered in scrumptious food, including ham, macaroni and some apple slices. Felicity smiles as she sits across from him at the table.

"Bruce...is it okay if I ask a few questions?" She asks, to which Bruce nods as he eats. "Okay. Um...where are you from?"

Bruce sighs. "I'm...I'm from a different universe." He says, remembering the machine that sent him to this world. "Much like this place, only...no man-killing virus, and New York doesn't look like this."

Felicity chuckles. "Okay. Next question. Do you have any superpowers?"

Bruce gulps down some milk before nodding. "Uh-huh."

"Wanna show us? We got nothing to do." One of the scientists asks as she walks up to him.

Bruce sighs as he stands up and takes off his new shirt, making Felicity and the other women blush wildly at his muscular figure. He sighs once again as he transforms into Hulk, catching the women by surprise as they gaze at the green-skinned giant in shock and awe.

After adjusting to seeing Hulk, Felicity clears her throat. "So...big guy. Hehe. How does it feel to have every woman you meet gawk at you?"

"**Mmm...I'm uncomfortable with it...but I'll tolerate it. You all lost people**." Hulk says, sharing memories of Bruce being told about the man-killing virus.

Another female scientist walks over, jumping slightly as she spots Hulk. "Um...we have a problem, Felicity."

"What is it?" Felicity asks.

"T-There's a mob of women outside. If I had to hazard a guess, they're after tall, green and very handsome." She says as she looks up at Hulk.

Hulk sighs, nervous about the situation. He wasn't scared of the women...but he was afraid that he'd hurt them if he tries to defend himself if they get inside the building, and Hulk didn't want that to happen.

Seeing as how Hulk wasn't exactly secure in the lab, Felicity makes a call.

* * *

-**Watchtower**-

On a mostly quiet Watchtower, a phone rings. Hawkgirl, a fellow Justice Leaguer, sighs as she answers it. "Yes?"

"Hawkgirl! Hi. It's Felicity." Felicity says hyperactively, clearly panicking as the mob of women starts to get really violent.

"Oh, hi. What is it, Felicity?" Hawkgirl asks.

"Um...we got a bit of a situation..." Felicity says nervously.


	2. New Recruit and Lady Charmer

-**Watchtower**-

Hawkgirl hurries to the teleporter, eager to get to Earth upon being told by Felicity that somehow, a man was walking around, despite the presence of the virus. She gathers her fellow Justice League members of Wonder Woman, Black Canary, and Vixen. "Listen up. That was Felicity, and she just told me something you'll _never_ believe. She just told me...there's a man. A man at the S.T.A.R. Labs building in Metropolis." The other superheroines gasp in shock at the news.

"A man?!" Black Canary exclaims. "H-How? That virus killed every man on the planet, superpowered or normal."

"Yeah. How could there be a man here to begin with?" Vixen asks with equal confusion.

"Felicity told me that this man is currently in S.T.A.R. Labs, which is surrounded by hundreds of women." Hawkgirl says. "She wants us to come down and get him out of there. I suggest bringing him back to the Watchtower for safety."

The female Leaguers nod as they head down to the Watchtower's hangar and board a Javelin, the shuttles that the League uses to travel vast distances, such as to other planets.

* * *

-**Earth**-

**Metropolis**

Hawkgirl, along with Wonder Woman, Black Canary, and Vixen, arrive on Earth, still devoid of male life as they land the Javelin on top of a large building with a flat roof. As soon as they exit the spacecraft, they use their respective powers and skills to reach S.T.A.R. Labs, which was still surrounded by the manic woman mob trying to gain entry into the building. The women enter through a built in elevator that takes them from the roof into the main lobby of the building, where Felicity is waiting for them eagerly.

"Girls! Oh, thank goodness you're here!" Felicity says with great relief as she walks over to the beautiful superheroines.

Hawkgirl smiles at the nerdy blond. "Hey, Felicity. So...who's this mystery man you mentioned?"

"You know, the one that shouldn't be alive because of the virus?" Vixen adds.

"Oh, he's in the cafeteria. Um...he might look a bit...odd." Felicity says hesitantly, wanting the superheroines to be prepared for what they see.

As the women slowly head to the cafeteria, the beautiful heroes start to ask Felicity about the mystery man they've yet to see.

"So...what is this guy like?" Black Canary asks.

"Uh...Well, he's...not what you'd expect from a guy, Canary." Felicity says, not really sure how to explain it to the superheroines.

"Well, how is he immune to the virus?" Vixen asks. "Nobody has survived exposure to it, not even Superman."

"I don't know, Vixen. Like, at all." Felicity answers. To be honest, Felicity didn't know much of anything about Hulk, especially how he was immune. The blood test she ran hasn't come back yet, so she didn't have any answers on the subject...yet. "I do know this, though. He is really, really handsome." Felicity says with a bright smile on her face.

* * *

-**Cafeteria**-

Felicity and the women finally arrive in the cafeteria. Much to their surprise, they don't see a man, but a large, green-skinned behemoth with exaggerated musculature leaning against the wall, looking out a window. Felicity was right about Hulk being handsome, as the superheroines felt an immense attraction to him as soon as they saw him. Hulk kept leaning against the wall, his arms crossed and a calm, neutral expression on his face.

Hulk looks over to the superheroines, smiling lightly as he walks over to them and waves at them in greeting. "**Hi. I'm Hulk. Is this the Justice League, Felicity**?" He asks but he gets no answer; the superheroines were too astonished and shocked by his appearance to hear him. "**_Are you the Justice League_**?" He asks again, this time at a higher volume, which snaps them out of their dazed state. Wonder Woman is the first to approach him.

"Pleasure to meet you, Hulk. I am Diana Prince, but everyone calls me Wonder Woman." The beautiful demigoddess says as she shakes the green behemoth's hand.

"I'm Black Canary, but you can call me Dinah." Black Canary says as she introduces herself to Hulk next.

Vixen is next up, using her totem to shake Hulk's hand with the strength of a gorilla. "I'm Vixen." She says, to which Hulk smiles as he shakes her hand.

Finally, Hawkgirl introduces herself, her wings curling up nervously as she shakes Hulk's hand. "H-Hello. I'm Hawkgirl. You're, uh, quite the popular guy."

Hulk chuckles. "**Bit of an understatement**."

"Felicity asked us to come and take you somewhere safer." Wonder Woman says, putting her hands on her slim hips.

"**Heh. Anywhere is better than here**." Hulk says, tired of hearing the mob of women tapping on the glass outside.

"Agreed. You ready to come with us to the Watchtower?" Wonder Woman asks.

Hulk looks at the mob outside then back and the group of beautiful superheroines, deciding he was better off in the Watchtower than here. "**Yeah. I'll go...but only if Felicity comes along**."

Felicity's eyes widen at Hulk's request. "M-Me? W-Why?" Felicity stutters in confusion.

Hulk walks over to Felicity, looking down at her. "**Because you're the only person I trust right now, and I could use a second set of eyes. A set of eyes that aren't constantly ogling me like I'm a big juicy steak, watching my back wherever I go**."

Genuinely surprised by what Hulk was asking, Felicity blushes brightly before calming down and rapidly nods at him. "Yeah. Sure. I'll come with you, big green!"

Hulk, Felicity, and the female League members head to the roof and board the Javelin and fly away from the S.T.A.R. Labs building, leaving the swarming mob of women behind.

"So...how did you end up on our Earth, Hulk?" Black Canary asks.

"**Hmm**?" Hulk asks as he looks at the beautiful blonde.

"I mean, it's kinda obvious you're not from here; the virus would've killed you if you were." Black Canary adds.

"**Hmm. I'm not from here. I'm from a similar but quite different Earth. I was helping my friends, the Avengers. We were trying to stop some villains from getting a dimension-traveling machine, but an explosion went off, and I got sent here**."

"Do you have a girlfriend? Or a wife?" Vixen asks rather abruptly, much to the disgust of the other Leaguers.

"Vixen!" Wonder Woman says, mortified by her question. "You shouldn't be so intrusive-" She begins to say, only for Hulk to interrupt.

"**It's okay, Diana. I, uh...I was married. Years ago. I was happy. But my wife, Caiera...she died. Along with our unborn son**." Hulk said, great pain coming from his voice as he said this. He still hasn't gotten over what happened on Sakaar, and he doubted he ever would.

Vixen felt awful for asking such a painful subject on Hulk, given all that he's been through in his life, not helping was the other women still glaring at her in judgement. "I-I'm so sorry, Hulk. I didn't mean to-" vixen stutters as she apologizes.

"**I-It's alright, Vixen. You didn't know. Besides...I sympathize with everyone here. You've lost people. Just like I did**." After Hulk says this, the superheroines go silent, not feeling comfortable enough to say anything else as they soon arrive at the Watchtower, landing the Javelin in the hangar.

* * *

-**Watchtower**-

**Hangar Bay**

Once they arrive, Hulk, Felicity, and the superheroines exit the Javelin. Upon seeing the interior, Hulk looks around in awe, impressed by how advanced it is compared to anything Tony Stark has ever invented. Noticing his awestruck expression in his eyes, the superheroines giggle at him before taking him to the conference room, where Hulk comes across several other female superheroes, such as Fire, Ice, Zatanna, Power Gurl, Supergirl, Batgirl, Doctor Light, Huntress, Starfire, and Stargirl. Similar to the previous heroes, they gasp in shock and surprise that a large, green, muscular, and very handsome man is standing in the same room.

"Guys...this is Hulk." Hawkgirl says, introducing the gamma goliath to the numerous hottie superheroes, who all wave at him nervously, yet have rather mischievous smiles hidden, though Power Girl shows a particularly flirtatious expression. "Hulk, would you mind telling the others about yourself?" She asks.

"**Uhh..why**?" Hulk asks.

"Because we're all interested and want to know everything about you." Hawkgirl replies with a smile.

Hulk nods with a light sigh, though he stops himself from sitting down, noticing the small chair. He then looks at all the women before reluctantly changing back into Bruce Banner, shocking the women even more than before. After they adjust to Hulk being two people, Bruce sits in the chair and looks at the women again, including Felicity, who sits across from him.

"So...you want to know about me?" Bruce asks, to which the women all nod in unison. "Okay. I...wasn't always like this. Back on my Earth, I had a sad life. My mother adored me...but my father despised me. He hated me because he thought I was smarter than him. Better than him. He abused me and my mother for years until it got so bad, he tried to kill me, only for my mother to get in the way of a knife he was going to use on me. She gave her life to protect me, and he was locked away." As Bruce reveals his tragic past, the women cover their mouths in horror. They felt so much sympathy for Bruce, especially Wonder Woman. "Years later, I became a scientist and expert on gamma radiation and its effects on living tissue. A few years passed, and I constructed my first gamma bomb. My own design. But on the day I tested in in front of some government figures...a young man snuck into the test zone. I told my assistant Igor to shut off the countdown while I ran out to get the boy out of there...but he didn't. Igor despised me, and planned on killing me with the gamma bomb. I managed to get the young man to safety, but...the gamma bomb detonated, and I was exposed to all that radiation. I passed out, and hours later, me and the young man woke up in a bunker. Before I knew it, I turned into the Hulk for the first time."

Felicity and the superheroines look at Bruce with shared expressions of sympathy and shock by how tragic his life was before he even got his abilities. "I am so sorry about all the tragedy you've had to go through." Wonder Woman says to Bruce sympathetically.

"Thank you, ma'am." Bruce politely says to the lovely demigoddess. "After running from the military for a few years, I met other people with abilities. I was manipulated by Loki, God of Mischief. He made the Hulk cause destruction all over until these new people stopped Hulk and broke him free of Loki's hold. Hulk then helped them take Loki down. Afterwards, Wasp, one of the people Hulk befriended, suggested we form a team. She dubbed our team, 'The Avengers.' After that, I used the Hulk to help the Avengers fight various villains, such as the Mad Titan Thanos, the Devourer of Worlds known as Galactus, and Apocalypse, the most dangerous of mutants." Bruce says as he begins to go into detail on the villains he mentioned, as well as what the aforementioned villains were capable of.

"Wow. You dealt with some serious heavy hitters." Felicity comments on the descriptions of the villains.

"Seriously. It's a miracle you beat them to begin with." Hawkgirl adds.

Bruce nods. "Yeah. But sadly, things didn't go well. After Hulk attacked Vegas for...reasons, some of my Earth's heroes banded a secret subgroup known as the Illuminati. They decided that Hulk's power was putting Earth in extreme danger, so they tricked the Hulk and sent him hurtling through space in a shuttle. They planned on exiling me to a planet covered in vegetation. But the Hulk didn't like that, so he woke up and tore the ship apart." Bruce says, a bit of pain in his voice as he starts to relive the painful experiences that he went through on Sakaar.

"W-What happened next?" Felicity asks.

"Hulk and I...basically worked out a deal for me to merge my intellect with his body so we would both survive on the planet as he was enslaved and forced to fight in gladiatorial matches for survival. Hulk eventually overthrew the tyrannical ruler of the planet, the Red King and found love in the form of the Red King's former Shadow...Caiera." Bruce says with a sigh, memories of Caiera and him flooding back into his mind. The superheroines that came with on the Javelin softly gasp, remembering their earlier conversation. "Hulk brought peace to the planet...for a while. The ship that Hulk arrived to the planet in...it was rigged to explode on the anniversary of his arrival. Hulk managed to throw the ship away from the city...but it wasn't enough." Bruce says as he tightly clenches his fists. "When the ship blew, I lost everything. My people...my wife...and my unborn son..." Bruce says as he fights the urge to cry. This prompts Wonder Woman to stand up and walk over to Bruce, placing her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"I am truly sorry for your loss, my friend." Wonder Woman says softly.

"Thank you." Bruce says as he collects himself and continues his life story. "After...that...Hulk vowed revenge on the heroes that sent him to that planet. He gathered his most loyal followers-the Warbound, and headed to Earth. He was angrier than he ever was before. Every hero that got in his way...he beat them down. Including the Sentry."

"Whoa. Who's the Sentry?" Felicity interrupts.

"He was one of the only heroes strong enough to stop the Hulk...but he became fearful of his own power. The heroes would often use him to calm the Hulk down...but not anymore." Bruce answers. "Eventually, the Sentry was the only one that could challenge the Hulk. They practically destroyed the city trying to fight each other. When we drained all our power, we continued to fight in our human forms...and I won. I then learned from one of my own Warbound...that they were the cause of my wife and son's deaths. I felt so much rage inside that I became the Hulk again, beat him within an inch of his life...and unleashed the World Breaker persona. Hulk became so powerful that a simple footstep shook the entire East Coast. One of the Illuminati, Iron Man, he activated a super weapon attached to a satellite. The weapon knocked the Hulk out, saving the Earth. Many years after the Earth moved on from that, everything happened as the others know. I was sucked into your world by a portal device. The rest is clear to you." Bruce says, finishing his life story, leaving most of the women speechless. Finally, Power Girl spoke up.

"So...after all that...how did you never go insane or kill yourself?" The busty blond Kryptonian asks.

Bruce lightly chuckles. "I'm too angry to die." He responds jokingly, which makes the women let out a nervous chuckle of amusement. "In all seriousness, though...I've asked myself that question a thousand times at least. But I got through it with my friends Thor and Janet."

Hearing this, the women smile warmly before Batgirl gets a notification on her wrist computer. "Guys, there's something on the main monitor." The costumed teen says in urgency.

* * *

-**Monitor Room**-

Bruce and the other Leaguers as well as Felicity follow Batgirl to the Monitor Room, where a news broadcast is playing on the screen.

"I am reporting live in Metropolis, where an anonymous source has just spread the word that somehow, a man is walking around, seemingly immune to the Areisa Virus. Now the citizens of the city are under the belief that the Justice League has been keeping this mystery man to themselves, and the entire planet is in an outrageous state of anger at the selfish attitude of our once great 'heroes'." The reporter says.

Batgirl turns off the screen while the superheroines groan in annoyance, but manage to keep calm. Wanting their names clear as well as wanting to get this strange story straight, Hawkgirl looks at Bruce and the others.

"Okay. This whole thing feels like a setup to me. How did the whole world find out about Bruce?" Batgirl asks.

"I don't know, but I want to find out. I suggest we bring a reporter up here to see how much they know." Hawkgirl says.

Supergirl then smiles, an idea springing into her mind. "I think I know just the girl to call..."

* * *

-**Earth**-

**Metropolis**

**Daily Planet**

Former reporter Lois Lane sits silently at her desk, going over some paperwork. She has been in a great state of depression, as her boss, Perry White, had perished due to the Areisa Virus, she was made the Chief Editor of the Daily Planet. However, the next two years following the release of the Areisa Virus, Jimmy Olsen, several of Lois' friends, and even Superman, as well as her unborn son were killed by the virus. It was after this that Lois lost all will to live, falling into a great state of depression. Luckily, her mother and sister, as well as Supergirl and Lana Lang, managed to help Lois cope with her pain through counseling and fully convinced her to live her life, as sad as it now was. Lois' phone rings and she answers it. Much to her surprise, Supergirl was on the other end, who greets Lois and tells her of the League's 'situation'. Upon hearing of a man existing, even after the release of the Areisa Virus, Lois gasps. When the news broadcast announced Bruce's presence earlier, she dismissed it as a hoax, but couldn't ignore it anymore, thanks to Supergirl telling her about it...and she was glad that this wasn't a hoax.

"Supergirl...is there any way I can meet this man?" Lois asks.

"Sure. We'll teleport you to the Watchtower. Just get on the roof of the Daily Planet, and we'll handle the rest." Supergirl says as Lois hangs up, smiling to herself. Lois quickly runs up the stairs, arriving on the roof soon afterwards. After a few moments of waiting impatiently, as she was _really_ excited to meet Bruce, a beam of light envelops her and instantly transports her to the Watchtower.

* * *

-**Watchtower**-

Lois appears on the Watchtower, receiving a greeting from Supergirl, who smiles as the two women hug each other. "Where is he?" Lois asks, wanting to see Bruce ASAP.

Supergirl smiles. "This way." She says, leading Lois to the conference room, where Bruce is staring out a window that overlooks the Earth. "Bruce." Supergirl calls to him, prompting the handsome man to turn around and spot Lois. "This is Lois Lane. She really wanted to meet you upon hearing about you being here."

Bruce smiles as he walks over and shakes Lois' hand. "Pleasure to meet you, ma'am. I'm Bruce. Bruce Banner."

As Lois shakes his hand, she looks at him in awe, still amazed that a man is even here right now. Plus, she found Bruce to be very handsome, causing her to blush, which Bruce notices, getting him to chuckle in amusement.

* * *

-**Cafeteria**-

After the introduction ends, Bruce leads Lois to the cafeteria and sits with her at a table, trays of food in front of both him and Lois. As they eat, Lois pulls a notepad out of her pocket to take notes. "I hope you wouldn't mind if I ask you a few questions, Bruce. Is that okay?"

Bruce nods in answer. "Yes, absolutely. Ask away. Heh." He chuckles.

"Okay." She replies with a small giggle. "How did you get here and not die from the virus?" Bruce proceeds to tell Lois the exact same story that he told the superheroines, surprising Lois when he keeps bringing up Hulk. "This Hulk...what exactly is he?"

Bruce responds with a sigh as he stands up and transforms in front of Lois, who is naturally startled by him, but notices how strangely attractive Hulk is, and quickly calms down. "**Here I am**." Hulk jokingly says.

"Wow! You're, uh...really big..." She says awkwardly as her eyes keep focusing on his large abs. Hulk chuckles as he changes back to Bruce. "Um...Hehe. Next question. How does it feel to be on a planet surrounded only by women, who are lusting for you?"

Bruce answers with, "I admit it makes me feel uncomfortable...but I sympathize with them, so I don't hold anything against them."

Lois chuckles at his answer as she writes his response down in her notepad. "But most men would kill to be surrounded by women."

"I'm not like most men, Miss Lane." Bruce remarks jokingly yet politely. "I'm willing to do whatever I can to help the women of this Earth. Not just because I'm a hero, but also because I'm an Avenger."

Lois smiles as she writes down his sentiment in her notepad. "Thank you, Bruce. I'll share my report with the public in the morning; they'll know the truth of what's going on." After saying that, she says goodbye to everyone and is teleported back to the Daily Planet.

After Lois leaves, Bruce yawns as Supergirl walks over. "Tired?" She asks, to which Bruce nods in answer. "Come with me. I'll show you where you can sleep tonight." Bruce nods as he follows Supergirl to a spare bedroom.

"Thank you." Bruce says.

"Anything for a fellow hero. Even if you aren't from here. Hehe. Well...I hope you sleep well." Supergirl says before walking away.

As Bruce enters his room, much to his surprise, Power Girl is there, wearing a black sweatshirt and some sleeping pants, which made her look incredibly sexy. She smirks as he stares at her, crossing her legs in an attempt to arouse him. "M-Ms. Starr? What're you doing here?"

She smiles coyly at his question and responds, "Oh...I just thought I'd keep you company tonight."

While he found Power Girl to be _very_ attractive and seductive, Bruce was too tired for whatever she had planned. Plus, he felt like he'd be taking advantage of her, so he politely declines. "I-If it's no trouble with you, Miss Starr-"

"Please...Call me Karen." The busty blond cuts in with a smile, her tone _much_ more sensual and erotic.

"Okay. Karen. I appreciate the offer. I really do...but I'd like to sleep alone tonight, if you don't mind?" Bruce asks, finishing his statement that Power Girl interrupted.

Power Girl gives Bruce a sad and disappointed, yet understanding look, nodding as she leaves the room, but not before looking at Bruce and saying, "You know, I'm really glad you're not like most guys. Most guys would try to fuck my brains out in a heartbeat. I hope we get a chance to...'know' each other better."

Bruce kindly smiles at her. "I hope so too, Karen."

She then smirks back at Bruce, giving him a seductive wink and leaves. Bruce blushes for a bit before getting in his bed and soon after, falls asleep.


	3. Showers and Confrontations

-**The Next Morning**-

Bruce yawns as he wakes up and stretches his tired muscles after a good night's sleep before hearing his stomach rumble. "Ain't up for 5 minutes, and I'm already hungry." He says to himself, chuckling a bit as he heads out of his room and towards the cafeteria for some breakfast.

* * *

-**Cafeteria**-

Upon entering the cafeteria, Bruce spots Supergirl sitting at one of the tables by herself, eating a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning." Bruce says to her.

"Good morning." Supergirl says back to him as Bruce gathers some food for himself, sitting at the same table with Supergirl. "How'd you sleep?" She asks him.

Bruce responds with, "I slept pretty good, despite being in a different universe, and being surrounded only by women." Supergirl giggles at this, to which the gamma scientist smiles. "Tell me something about yourself, Kara."

Surprised and confused by his request, the young Kryptonian stammers while asking, "M-Me? W-Why?"

Bruce shrugs and says, "You know all about me, so it's only fair I get to know something about you."

"I guess not," Kara says as she tells Bruce her origin story. "When I arrived on Earth...It was...so much to take in. The God of Evil, Darkseid, wanted to use me as a superweapon. I rejected him, and became a superhero, as well as a protector of Earth, just like Power Girl, who's an older version of me from an alternate dimension that ended up in this one by accident after my cousin Superman. He's like a big brother to me. Until...he was killed by that damn Aresia virus 5 years ago."

Bruce gives Kara a sympathetic look before saying, "I'm sorry, Kara. I didn't mean to bring up painful memories."

"It's okay, Bruce." Kara says.

After Kara says this, Hawkgirl enters the cafeteria with a fresh cup of coffee in hand as she walks over to Bruce and Kara, greeting them before saying, "Bruce, Lois' report on you will broadcast in a few minutes and you can watch it in the Monitor Room."

Bruce nods as he gets up and starts to make his way there, only to turn around and look at Kara and Hawkgirl. He then says, "I'll, uh, see you girls in a while." As he walks towards the Monitor Room, he stops in his tracks, spotting Wonder Woman, who is standing by the window overlooking Earth, a sad expression on her face. Curious by what's bothering the beautiful superheroine, Bruce walks over and asks, "Diana...are you alright?"

The demigoddess briefly glances at him before looking back at Earth and says, "It's nothing."

"That usually means it's something. What is it?" Bruce asks, pressing the matter. "You can tell me if you want, Diana; despite only knowing me for a day." He adds with a chuckle.

Wonder Woman sighs before saying, "I feel responsible for the crisis that has befallen Earth. Because my adoptive sister was an Amazon, every woman on Earth blames my people for their beliefs, which led to Areisa killing all of the men on the planet, and I bore the brunt of the blame."

Bruce frowns at Diana's self-blaming and self-hatred. "Diana, you shouldn't feel guilty or blame yourself for your adoptive sister's actions.

"I wish I could believe you, Bruce...but I don't know if I can." Diana says sadly.

Bruce stands next to Diana as he looks down at Earth, then glances at Diana. "Back on my Earth...before I became an Avenger, everyone on the planet feared and hated me; believing that I was a monster that needed to be destroyed, despite the fact that I saved the Earth numerous times. This pathetic hatred also affected numerous family and friends that supported me like my friend Rick Jones, and my cousin Jennifer Walters. At first, I tried to cure myself of the Hulk. When that failed, I tried to take my own life...but I turned into the Hulk before that could happen. Once I joined the Avengers, the people of my Earth began to trust me, though while some people still thought of me as a monster, I still felt accepted for who and what I was: A hero."

After listening to Bruce's story, Diana was shocked by all of that and felt terrible for Bruce. She looked at Bruce and asked, "What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say is that the opinion of a few is better than the opinions of many." Bruce answers. "I can tell you're not a bad person, Diana, and I'm sure a lot of the superheroines up here think the same."

Diana gives him a little smile and tells Bruce, "Thank you, Bruce. That makes me feel a little better."

"No problem." The former gamma scientist responds, smiling back at her, causing Diana to slightly blush.

Before things can continue, someone clears their throat from behind them, getting their attention. That someone was Zatanna, who was smiling at Bruce's attempts to cheer Diana up. "Guys, Lois' report will be on TV in 4 minutes."

Bruce nods as he lightly grips Diana's hand and gently pulls her away from the window and guides her towards the Monitor Room, causing Diana to blush a bright red while Zatanna watches on jealously. Bruce wanted the beautiful demigoddess to be happy and to not wallow in her pool of depression.

* * *

-**Monitor Room**-

Bruce and Diana make it to the Monitor Room, along with the other superheroines, who take notice of Bruce holding Diana's hand, which made them jealous as well as they wait for the report to start.

* * *

-**Metropolis**-

**Daily Planet**

As Bruce and the female Leaguers wait for Lois' report, Lois herself prepares some notes while pacing back and forth, making sure everything she knew about Bruce and his alter ego was correct, along with the fact that he wants to help their world in any way he can, and the Justice League wasn't keeping him for themselves, but were merely providing shelter for him.

As Lois looks over her notes some more, her assistant walks up to her. She is a young and moderately attractive woman walks up to her. She had a petite build, curly brown hair, and was wearing a white dress shirt and a black skirt. "Lois, the camera crew is ready." The woman says. Lois nods at her assistant as she fixes her hair into a bun and gathers her notes, following her assistant to the newsroom. "Miss Lane?" The woman asks.

"Yes, Beth?" Lois asks.

"I gotta know. This Bruce...what's he like?" Beth asks. That's pretty much been a question that every woman on this Earth has wanted to ask about its new arrival.

As she didn't know Bruce fully, it took Lois a minute to think of an answer before finally saying, "From what I can tell, Beth, he's a kind, smart, and generous man, but with a little bit of shyness to him."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm into the shy types." Beth says with a giggle. Lois smiles at this, but immediately becomes saddened by this as thoughts of Clark pass through her mind; he was a shy type of guy...or at least he pretended to in order to keep his identity as Superman a secret. Upon noticing how quiet and sad her boss had gotten, Beth sighs and says, "Crap. Lois, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories." She says, apologizing.

"It's alright, Beth. I'm still...coping, but I'm much better than before." The reporter responds.

Beth nods at this, remembering some of Lois' darker days. "I know it's been hard, Lois. It's been hard for every woman on the planet, but Clark...he'd want you to move on." She says before giving her friend a sly smile. "Perhaps this mystery guy could help with that a bit."

"Maybe he can..." Lois said, giving Beth a small smile.

* * *

-**Newsroom**-

After reaching the newsroom and preparing herself, the camerawoman gives Lois a thumbs up, letting her know that the camera was rolling.

Lois clears her throat before speaking. "Good morning, Metropolis! Lois Lane here, Chief Editor of the Daily Planet, here with a very special report. 5 years ago, the world had fallen victim to an indescribable tragedy. A woman named Areisa unleashed a deadly virus upon humanity that claimed the lives of all men on Earth. Young, old, rich, poor, good or bad, it didn't matter as the virus spread throughout the globe and killed each man, one by one; even unborn babies weren't spared." Lois says before pausing for a moment, feeling a sting in her heart as a brief thought of her unborn son passed through her mind before she takes a deep breath and continuing her report. "As many of us know, the world had plunged into utter chaos and despair, but thanks to the combined efforts of the Justice League and our generous world leaders, we worked through it and some of us continued on with our lives. Despite this, however, we are facing an inevitable extinction in the near future." Lois says as she takes another deep breath and then smiles. "But it would seem our prayers have finally been answered. A single man from another universe by the name of Bruce Banner arrived to make things right. However, he is no ordinary man. He is a superhero. After numerous traumatic experiences that nobody should ever suffer through, he was exposed to a lethal amount of gamma radiation, and gained extraordinary and breathtaking alter ego that the Justice League have dubbed, 'Hulk'. Bruce has promised to help our world recover from our tragedy no matter the cost, as on his Earth, he is part of a team of other people with extraordinary gifts called the Avengers. He promises to aid us because...he...is an Avenger."

* * *

-**The Watchtower**-

**Monitor Room**

As he watches Lois' report on the main monitor, Bruce smiles. "Lois did a pretty good job on her report. I'll have to thank her later. This is the first time I've ever seen a news report on me that wasn't about Hulk rampaging through a small town somewhere." The former gamma scientist thinks to himself with a hint of sarcasm. As Bruce thinks this, he overhears several of the superheroines voicing their own opinions about Lois' news report.

"Lois was always so hopeful." Diana says with a smile.

"Yeah. She's been through a lot, Diana. About time she gets happy again." Black Canary adds.

"Hmm. Lois still looks great after all these years..." Power Girl says.

Eventually, Lois finishes her report, but decides to add one more line of dialogue and says, "One more thing about Bruce Banner...he is willing to help our world in any way he can because he's an Avenger, and that's what Avengers do."

Curious by what Lois said, Dinah Lance, aka Black Canary glances at Bruce and asks, "Did you really mean that, Bruce?"

"Of course. I-I mean, why wouldn't I?" The former gamma scientist answers, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "This may not be my native universe, but I'm willing to do what I can to help everyone here." The female Leaguers are surprised Bruce would do something so selflessly and that selflessness made him all the more attractive in their books.

Suddenly, Batgirl receives an urgent call from Felicity at S.T.A.R. Labs back on Earth in Metropolis.

"_Hey, guys. Um, I'm just calling you all up to let you know I have some very important news to share with Bruce and all of you_." Felicity says through the phone line.

"What is it, Felicity?" Batgirl asks.

"_I think it would be better if you came down to S.T.A.R. Labs to see for yourselves_." Felicity says in answer.

"Okay. We'll be down in a few minutes." Batgirl says as she hangs up and looks at Bruce and the other Leaguers. "That was Felicity. She has some big news she wants to share with us." She says to them.

"Must be about Bruce's blood test results." Diana says before glancing at Bruce. "I wonder if they found a way to synthesize a cure for the Areisa virus through your blood work?"

"I'm curious about that myself." The former gamma scientist responds. "If they need help in developing a vaccine, I could be of some assistance." He adds before saying, "I just need to take a quick shower before we head down there, okay?" He asks, to which all the women nod in response.

* * *

-**Bruce's Bedroom**-

Bruce was very thankful that the female Leaguers gave him a room with its own shower. Otherwise, if he was bathing in the League's shower with the women, it would be very awkward. For him, anyway. As Bruce showers and hums to himself a little, it becomes so steamy from the hot water that he doesn't see nor hear a a feminine figure step into the shower with him. As the former gamma scientist reaches for a bottle of shampoo, another hand also reaches out for it as a voice speaks up.

"I hope you don't mind a little company." The voice says.

"Ahhh!" Bruce yelps as he turns around to see Dinah standing in the shower with him, giving him a friendly smile. He starts to calm down, breathing a sigh of relief as it's just her, only to gasp upon noticing that she's nude and quickly covers his eyes, asking her, "Dinah, w-why are you in here?"

"I was in need of a shower myself and figured I'd join you...if you don't mind, that is?" The sexy martial artist asks, giggling at Bruce's reaction to her being naked. She found Bruce's shyness to be both cute and attractive.

"Yes, I _do_ mind." Bruce says in a stern tone, still covering his eyes and trying his hardest not to become aroused. "So can you shower somewhere else, _please_?"

"Aww, but Bruce, I'm already undressed and in dire need of a shower." Dinah responds in a pleading tone as she slowly eyes the former gamma scientist up and down. "_Hmm...he's bigger than I thought_..." The martial artist says in her mind while keeping herself from jumping Bruce's bones.

Not wanting to be mean to her, Bruce sighs before uncovering his eyes and telling Dinah, "Alright, we can share a shower, but no funny business whatsoever, okay?" He adds, giving her a stern look.

"You have my word." The martial artist replies with a coy smile and thinks to herself, "_Checkmate_."

The former gamma scientist gives her a thankful nod before turning around to face the showerhead so he isn't looking at Dinah, who uses the second showerhead to wash up. He starts to shampoo up his hair when Dinah steps over to him and offers to clean his back.

After thinking on it for a second, Bruce nods and says, "Sure. Remember...no funny business." He says as he scrubs shampoo into his hair.

"Got it." Dinah says as she cleans his back, deliberately rubbing her beautiful body against Bruce's rather muscular frame, hoping to entice him into doing something naughty to her. The former gamma scientist doesn't think too much on it, but is finding it a little hard to control himself from not having 'fun' with Dinah right then and there in the shower, but as she continues to dry hump him relentlessly, his inner instincts are practically roaring at him to 'take' her.

Bruce turns around and glances at Dinah, who gives him a semi-innocent smile and he pauses for a moment as he gazes into her alluring eyes before his instincts suddenly take over his body as he rather aggressively pulls Dinah to him and starts to passionately kiss her. She moans in surprise, but goes along with it as the two enter an intense make out session. Dinah felt like she was in total heaven as she and Bruce continue their session, but before Bruce can start moving down to kiss her neck or chest, he snaps out of his haze and gently pushes himself away from the martial artist, much to her immense disappointment, causing her to let out a small whimper.

"Why did you stop?" Dinah asks Bruce as she calms down and catches her breath.

The former gamma scientist gives her a guilty look and says, "I-I'm sorry."

Confused, the martial artist asks softly, "Sorry? Sorry for what, Bruce?"

"I-I just feel like I'm taking advantage of you, Dinah." Bruce answers, feeling ashamed. "You're one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen, and I don't want to be one of those guys who think they can have or own any woman they want."

Dinah is surprised by that, as she smiles warmly at him and says, "You weren't taking advantage of me, Bruce, I just wanted to have an extra bit of 'fun' with you."

"I know, but I'd like to wait a bit and get to know you better before we take things beyond _just_ kissing. Deal?" The former gamma scientist tells her, feeling better that he wasn't taking advantage of the beautiful Dinah.

Keeping her adorable smile, Dinah nods in understanding. "Deal."

Bruce smiles return and nods, before they go back to washing up. "Although, I will add that you're one of the best kissers." He adds shyly.

The martial artist smirks and replies, "I could say the same about you, Brucie."

"Thanks." The former gamma scientist says, blushing as Dinah giggles at his response.

* * *

-**Later**-

After Bruce and Dinah's rather awkward shower, the two get dressed in awkward silence. He is now wearing a light blue dress shirt, brown dress pants, and a pair of black dress shoes. Bruce then heads down to the hangar and leaves the Watchtower in a Javelin to go see Felicity at S.T.A.R. Labs, accompanied by Wonder Woman, Power Girl, Vixen, Hawkgirl, and Zatanna, along with Black Canary.

* * *

-**S.T.A.R. Labs**-

Upon arriving, the occupants of the Javelin enter S.T.A.R. Labs, meeting up with Felicity again.

"Guys! It's great to see you!" Felicity says with joy as Bruce and the female Leaguers enter her lab.

"Likewise, my friend." Wonder Woman says with a smile.

"So...what'd you want us to look at?" Bruce asks unsuredly.

"Look for yourself." Felicity says with a smile, motioning Bruce to look through her microscope. As Bruce looks into the microscope, he lightly gasps. He is astonished, but not surprised at what he sees.

"What's wrong?" Power Girl asks.

"What'd you see, Bruce?" Black Canary adds.

"I-It's amazing. Not only is my blood fighting off the Areisa virus...it's also adapting, creating antibodies at an incredible rate." Bruce says to the beautiful heroines.

"It is incredible!" Felicity speaks up excitedly as she stands next to Bruce. "Pretty soon, we'll be able to make a vaccine for the frozen embryos we have in storage."

"Um, how many embryos do you have in storage, may I ask?" The gamma scientist asks curiously.

"Sadly, only about...11,000." Felicity answers before she sighs and adds, "We would've had more, but not long after the virus hit, a group of women broke in here and stole a bunch of the embryos in a desperate attempt to get pregnant...even though it wouldn't work."

"Really?" Bruce asked, feeling both shocked and sympathetic for these women.

"Yeah." Felicity answers with a nod and continues. "Those were dark times for everybody, and it wasn't just Metropolis either. It happened worldwide as well. It got so terrible that armed guards were placed outside every embryo-holding building and were given orders to shoot anyone that even remotely steps near them."

"My God..." The former gamma scientist mutters; as if he couldn't feel anymore bad for the women of this Earth.

Suddenly, one of the female security guards comes rushing in. "Felicity, we have a big problem!" She urgently tells her.

"What is it, Trisha?" Felicity asked.

"Amanda Waller is here..." Trisha replied, making the female Leaguers tense up at hearing that name. "And she's demanding to see _him_." She added, pointing at Bruce.

"Who's Amanda Waller?" Bruce asks, confused.

"She's a bitch." Power Girl says.

"She's more than that. She's a government agent. She works for an organization called CADMUS. Everyone in that group, especially Waller, is hellbent on using criminals, the worst of the worst, to go on missions that the military would never send troops to do." Wonder Woman adds. "She also hates my kind...on account on what Areisa did." She says sadly.

"Yeah, and she's real bad news to us, since we're, you know, superheroes." Zatanna adds in. After all that was said, the lab doors suddenly open once again as a short African-American woman dressed in a dark blue business suit walks in, along with two female bodyguards.

"_They're right. She is bad news_." Bruce thought to himself upon seeing Waller. She just had an air about her that reminded Bruce of General Ross, the man that used to obsessively chase him around back in the day.

Waller slowly glances at everyone in the lab before her eyes settled on Bruce as she started to approach him. As she approaches Bruce, the female Leaguers and even Felicity stand beside the former gamma scientist protectively, even though they all knew full well that he didn't need it, considering how powerful his alter ego is, but they still felt a need to defend him as they glare angrily at Waller.

Waller doesn't pay them any mind, though she does glare a little bit at Wonder Woman, considering Areisa was Diana's adopted sister, as she keeps stepping towards Bruce. "So you're the famous 'Bruce Banner', I presume?" Waller calmly asked, looking the former gamma scientist up and down with a calculated gaze.

"That's me." Bruce said, narrowing his eyes slightly at Waller.

Waller nods at that before speaking again, but more directly at the Leaguers this time. "When I managed to get a feed into S.T.A.R. Labs yesterday, I overheard you managed to get some live tissue samples and blood work from a living man. I thought it was a hoax, but then I heard Lois Lane's report on the news that said man was with the Justice League, so I had to come down here and see for myself." She says as she pauses for a moment to give the superheroines a stern look. "You realize that one could call this a capital offense, hiding one of the last men on Earth, especially considering that one of the Amazons of Themyscira committed gender genocide?"

Diana flinched at the jab before remaining calm and replied, "Bruce isn't just someone you can take as if you own him, Waller."

"That's odd talk coming from you, Diana of Themyscira, considering your adopted sister, Areisa, already killed off all the men on Earth. All your ideals and beliefs...and here you are...protecting a man." Waller responds with a sneer, causing Diana's sad and depressive state to return. "After what your sister did to all of us, the last thing I want is to have the last possible human male, who can save humanity from death, in the hands of an Amazon who might very well kill him too."

Whatever words that Waller was going to say we're quickly cut off by Bruce, who grabbed Waller by the throat with one hand and slammed her against the wall. Growing up with an abusive father that beat on his mother almost constantly, Bruce vowed to never lay a hand on a woman...Ever. But when Waller kept downgrading Diana and causing the Amazon to go back into her depressive state, it started a raging fire inside him, making him act on pure instinct.

The female Leaguers and Felicity were really surprised by Bruce's action and how fast he moved. Waller's bodyguards pulled out their handguns to shoot Bruce, but Power Girl put a stop to that by turning towards them and glared at them, her eyes glowing a little red with her heat vision.

"Don't even think about it...or else." The sexy, busty Kryptonian says threateningly.

Frightened, Waller's bodyguards wisely lower their guns as Bruce snarls at Waller. "Listen here, Waller, and listen close. Just because Diana was raised with a certain set of beliefs, that doesn't mean she has to follow them, and from what I can tell, she is one of the kindest people I've ever met, and I know she would never raise a fist towards me or anyone unless otherwise."

The demigoddess in question is stunned by Bruce defending her against Waller. Nobody, excluding a few of the female Leaguers, has ever stood up for her. All in all, it made Bruce appear even more attractive to her, as well as the other female Leaguers, and this was starting to make Diana's heart flutter.

"Now, I'm going to let you go, and when I do so, are you going to be more respectful to Diana?" Bruce asks as he glares at Waller.

Waller gives Bruce an even stare, before nodding and says, "Yes."

"Good." Bruce says with a smile. "But firstly, apologize to Diana." He adds as he points at the lovely Amazon.

Waller's expression turns to one of fury. "If you think I'm goin-" She began to say, but stopped when Bruce applied a bit more pressure on her throat as if he was going to snap her neck at any moment. "Alright, alright, I'm...sorry." She said through gritted teeth as she glares at Diana, who smiles at this. Bruce nods in acceptance to Waller's apology as he drops Waller onto the floor and walks over to join the female Leaguers, who smile warmly at him while some of the heroines outright laugh at Waller.

Waller's bodyguards help Waller stand up as the head of CADMUS dust herself off and goes back to her usual self, but was more wary of Bruce and his unique abilities. "I can see you're not in the mood to talk right now, Mr. Banner." Waller said before glaring at Bruce hard. "So I'll leave, but don't think for a moment that we're finished here. We'll meet again."

"Trust me, I'm looking forward to it." Bruce darkly replies, his eyes glowing green slightly. The head of CADMUS briefly narrows her eyes at Bruce before she and her bodyguards leave S.T.A.R. Labs.

Once they're gone, Bruce glances at the female Leaguers with a sad look and says, "I'm really sorry you had to see all that."

"No worries, Bruce. She definitely deserved it." Power Girl tells him with a smirk. "And you, uh...looked pretty hot doing it." She says flirtatiously.

The former gamma scientist blushes at this, which earns him extra giggles from the other Leaguers, Felicity, and a couple of the female scientists.

Suddenly, Diana walks in front of Bruce and pulls him into a hug. "Thank you, Bruce." She tells him sincerely.

"No problem, Di." Bruce says with a smile, returning the hug in kind. The demigoddess smiles back at Nruce before hugging him a bit tighter. The female Leaguers, Felicity, and the several female scientists smile at the pair, but they couldn't help but feel a little jealous as well as envious of Diana at that moment.

As Bruce and Diana hesitantly break away from their hug, Dinah speaks up, saying, "Hey, you know what? We should all go out and get something to eat. I'm starving."

"I'd like that." Bruce says, smiling brightly as he holds Diana's hand. "Let's all go out for dinner."


End file.
